


day ten

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Consensual Dubious-Consent, Creampie, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter does enjoy putting those toys to good use.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	day ten

Peter, as it stands, could be _ far _ worse of a husband. Elias reasons this, despite the general small hiccup of the potentially deadly thoughts of betrayal working about in Peter’s mind. Those are easy to dismantle, given time. But, as it stands, Peter is gone more than half of the year, has a seemingly unending credit limit, and has, quite frankly, a huge cock.

It’s not easy to ignore when you’re the one being split open by it, Elias thinks. He puts on the show that he minds. It’s been a long while since he’s felt _ anything; _ the ache and burn is almost a blessing when Peter stretches him open farther than three fingers, four, never quite enough lube, but Elias isn’t complaining. Increased healing rate, and the spark of pain on every thrust, pulling out to slam back in, won’t register in an hour, maybe two. And, if it does, well… it doesn’t _ really _ matter, in the long run.

Peter’s hand against his shoulder presses harder. Elias has a two second warning of his own arms shaking before they give out; he very narrowly avoids cracking his chin on the table Peter’s got him bent over, and has to try to catch his breath again from the surprise.

_ “Peter.” _

“So sorry, Elias. Didn’t notice.” He threads his fingers into Elias’s hair and pulls, just so. Elias strains against the burn in his scalp and bucks his hips against the table. “You’re losing your touch if you can’t stand up through one casual fucking, though.”

“Casual fucking,” Elias repeats. “Well, we _ are _ getting older,” he laughs, full body laughter that he does his damndest to tense around Peter’s cock during. The tiny, strangled noise from behind is his reward, and then Peter throws himself back into fucking him right into the table again.

That’s a reward as well.

He intimately Knows when Peter is near climax; it’s been years since he’s gotten used to the familiar tension. The Beholding helps him along as well. But mostly, it’s the heavy hand against his spine, discomfort near to pain again, and then Peter is spilling inside of him. He feels the pulse of his cock and the new warmth inside, sensations he can safely say no one save Peter Lukas has succeeded in making him feel since _ well _ before he’d taken the mantle of James Wright. Peter claims it’s the size of his cock. Elias isn’t inclined to disagree.

Either way, he still has to take a second to catch his breath, eldritch possessions or not. He shifts his cheek against smooth, polished oak, and sighs an annoyed breath when he reopens his eyes. “If you’re going to do that, you should at least take this _ off.” _ He doesn’t gesture to the chastity device between his thighs, but he doesn’t need to.

“Why?” Peter laughs, and Elias winces at the eventual dribble of spunk when Peter pulls out. He clenches at the absence of his cock and braces a hand back on the table. “I’m not going to take that off when I can just add to your little collection instead.”

Elias Knows what’s coming before it does, again, even before Peter’s hand spreads determined against his arse to keep him bent over. He still groans, a little, muffled between closed lips, when Peter slips the plug in; it doesn’t hurt, doesn’t _ stretch _ him like Peter does, almost makes him feel horribly bereft after it all, but that’s probably the past ten days without an orgasm talking.

“There!” Peter boasts, and pulls away only _ after _ delivering a hard blow against his left arse cheek. “Now you get to have me inside you _ all day long! _ How lucky.”

Elias still manages to breathe “goddamn you,” before Peter pulls him upright– definitely the past ten days of edging speaking– but neither of them have been particularly _ concerned _ with the ‘usual’ gods, and they’ve all been damned for some time.

Like many things, Elias doesn’t _ truly _ mind.

Peter kisses him while he pulls up his trousers and re-tucks his shirt, and Elias lets him. He doesn’t kiss back, doesn’t give Peter any further satisfaction than he has been taking so enthusiastically, but Peter still grins when he steps back, and Elias can’t help but smirk in return.

“Same time tomorrow, then,” Peter says, and vanishes into The Lonely.

Elias laughs into the silence, readjusts his trousers and runs his fingers to smooth back his hair. “I’ll be here,” he says to no one, and knows Peter is listening.

**Author's Note:**

> just gotta get a gag in the other hole, peter (he's saving it for day fifteen)


End file.
